


golden hour

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: “I just –” Tommy placed his palm on Jon’s chest. “Can we just cuddle?”Jon sighed. His heart swelled. “Of course, Tommy. Of course.”
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	golden hour

As the sun began to set, Jon was still at the office, working on his script for _The Wilderness_ at his desk. All he could hear was the sound of his typing, the air conditioning unit in the office. Occasionally, if he focused hard enough, he could hear Tommy’s soft breathing. 

Jon reached down and pet Tommy’s head. He ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair lightly, not wanting to rattle him too much. Just remind him he was there. Tommy’s head was pillowed on Jon’s thigh, his arms wrapped around Jon’s leg. Jon could just tell Tommy needed it – it had been a rough day, with terrible news, an interviewee canceling on Tommy, and someone harassing him on twitter. So, when everyone else left, Jon invited him over to his desk. Tommy kneeled, used Jon as a pillow. Tommy’s face softened as he slipped into subspace. 

“How are you doing down there, baby?” Jon asked, looking down at Tommy. Tommy shifted his head just so, in order to meet Jon’s gaze. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead in waves. He smiled, mostly with his sparkly blue eyes.

A small humming noise and nod was all Tommy answered with. Which was perfectly okay. Jon ran his hand over Tommy’s hair again, happy to just look at him for awhile. 

Jon eventually sighed. “I think I’m ready to be done for the day. Do you wanna go home, Tommy?”

Tommy nodded again, face rubbing against Jon’s khakis. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jon helped Tommy off the floor, let him sit down in Jon’s chair while Jon gathered their things. Jon held out his hand for Tommy whenever he was ready, both his and Tommy’s bags over his shoulders. Tommy took it, let himself be led out of the building. 

Outside, it was beautiful, the sun pure and golden and warm. 

“You want me to put the top down?” Jon asked Tommy once they were in the car. 

Tommy giggled and put his sunglasses on. “Yeah, Daddy.”

Smirking, Jon hit the button to make the convertible roof go back. He found his aviator sunglasses in the center console and put them on. 

Their drive would be at least a half hour because of traffic, probably longer. Jon brought up Spotify on his phone and handed it to Tommy. “Find something for us to listen to, sweetheart.”

Jon started the engine and pushed the sleeves of his sweater up his forearms before peeling out of the parking lot. It was rather hot under the evening sun. 

A brash, loud, hip-hop song that sounded straight out of 2005 started playing. Jon glanced over to Tommy, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Jon made a turn, then moved his hand to the bottom of the steering wheel before stealing another look at Tommy.

“Oh, Tommy,” Jon put his left elbow up on the door. “What am I gonna do with you.”

When they got home, Tommy followed Jon inside, waiting to be told what to do. Jon, of course, strung him along as he left their messenger bags on the couch, grabbed glasses of water for both of them, fed the dogs. Eventually, Jon caressed the side of Tommy’s face. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Jon leaned in and kissed Tommy on the cheek, tickled by the way Tommy was blushing and avoiding his gaze, as though he was shy all of a sudden. He led him upstairs to their bedroom. 

The curtains were open, and so the warm, yellow light streamed in the room, over the bed sheets. Jon lay down and pulled Tommy with him, on top of him. They met for a slow, easy kiss; Jon slid his tongue into Tommy’s mouth and Tommy parted his lips for him. Jon let his hands roam up Tommy’s back, down and back up again, slipping under his t-shirt to feel his bare skin and muscle. Tommy pushed himself up, bent his knees on either side of Jon so he was straddling his lap. 

Jon was about to flip them over when he realized something was… off. Tommy was awfully stiff, not reacting too much to what Jon was doing. Jon let his hands rest on Tommy’s hips and broke their kiss. Tommy avoided his eyes. 

“Tommy? What’s wrong?” Jon asked. 

Tommy pursed his lips, meeting Jon’s eyes for a second before looking away again. He sat up fully, still in Jon’s lap. Jon waited – he could tell Tommy was figuring out what he wanted to say. 

“I just –” Tommy placed his palm on Jon’s chest. “Can we just cuddle?”

Jon sighed. His heart swelled. “Of course, Tommy. Of course.”

Tommy just smiled and fell into Jon’s chest, snuggling up close. He inched down so his head was pillowed on Jon’s sternum, over his heart. Tommy rubbed his cheek against Jon’s sweater a few times, which made Jon smile and wrap his arms around him, hugging him. Jon rubbed Tommy’s shoulder, studied the way the shafts of sunlight hit his hair, making it shiny and golden. 

“We can always just cuddle,” Jon said. He wanted to make sure Tommy knew that. 

Tommy hummed softly, slotted one of his legs in between Jon’s. 

They stayed in bed like that for awhile – Jon thought Tommy may have fallen asleep, but it turned out he didn’t. He must’ve just needed to relax. Eventually, Tommy rolled onto his back, still using Jon for a pillow. Jon draped his arm over Tommy and Tommy took his hand, slotting their fingers together, playing with Jon’s fingers, bending them and spreading them out. Jon laughed under his breath, amused. He was definitely still in subspace, feeling content and _little._

“Is there anything you want to do, sweetheart? We could take a nap, take a bath – oh and we probably should eat dinner…” Jon trailed off, watching Tommy form his fingers into a peace sign.

“Hmm…” Tommy thought aloud. “Bath.”

“Okay. Bath it is. Then dinner.”

A few minutes into Tommy’s bath, Jon pushed his sleeves up several times before giving up, deciding to take his sweater off. When he returned to kneeling beside the bathtub, Tommy scooped a handful of bubbles and blew them in Jon’s face. Jon gasped, pretending to be offended.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” he joked. Tommy giggled. Jon gathered some bubbles himself and put them on top of Tommy’s head. 

After that, Jon soaped Tommy up, ran a soft washcloth over his face and neck, his back and arms and chest, his legs, between his legs. It was just as soothing for Jon as it was for Tommy, as he got to be intimate with him and take care of him in a way that as equally important as sex would’ve been.

It was especially fun washing Tommy’s hair – Tommy practically purred as Jon massaged his scalp with his fingertips. One he had a rich, bubbly lather all over his head, Jon made sure to get behind his ears, the back of his neck. Jon reached for the cup on the side of the tub a few feet away and rinsed Tommy off. He could’ve just used the detachable shower head, but that would’ve been too harsh, would’ve sprayed water everywhere. 

“Aren’t you gonna take a bath?” Tommy asked as Jon finished rinsing him down.

“Probably not ‘til morning,” Jon replied. “There’s a baby boy who needs _all_ my attention right now.”

Tommy just grinned and ducked his head. Jon found the biggest, fluffiest towel they had in the cupboard, shook it out and held it for Tommy to step into. Tommy stood and stepped out of the tub; Jon patted him down first, ran the towel over his head and hair before wrapping him up in it. His wet, darkened hair stuck up in every direction and it was heartwrenchingly adorable. Jon almost couldn’t bear to leave him for a moment to get him some clothes, but he did. 

Jon found a long-sleeve t-shirt and Tommy’s favorite sweatpants, grey and snug. Jon asked if Tommy wanted to dress himself, and Tommy was adamant he wanted Jon to dress him.

Jon put his pants on first. He then accidentally put Tommy’s shirt on backwards. He didn’t realize it until it was fully on – the neck was awfully high in the front, the fabric loose as well. Tommy frowned and looked down at his chest; Jon burst into laughter and went to fix it.

Tommy shook his head. “You’re silly, Daddy.”

“Yes, I am,” Jon agreed, grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Tommy’s sleeves over his arms.

From the kitchen, Jon could see Tommy sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with Leo. He threw a bright green tennis ball across the room and Leo brought it back, several times over. Jon finished re-heating last night’s leftovers and Tommy made his way to the couch. They ate their pasta and watched Thursday night NFL football. Once they were done eating, Tommy immediately snuggled into Jon again, pushing him down onto his back on the couch.

“Those are some aggressive cuddles you got there,” Jon giggled, wrapping his arms tightly around Tommy’s shoulders. 

Tommy laughed into Jon’s chest. Jon didn’t pay attention to the TV after that, only to the feeling of Tommy anchoring him down, of Tommy in his arms. Tommy would probably fall asleep this time, so Jon decided to tell him something he’d been wanting to since that afternoon. 

“Today was a rough day, huh?” Jon said, running his hands through Tommy’s still-damp hair.

“Mhmm,” Tommy nodded against Jon.

“But we got through it, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah,” Tommy yawned. 

“I love you, Tommy,” Jon murmured. 

A heartbeat later, Tommy replied,

“I love you too, Jon.”


End file.
